jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Typhoomerang/Najlepsze teksty z odcinków
1. Jak się zaklada Smoczą Akademię Szpadka:Mogliśmy zginąć. Mieczyk:Co nie? To jeszcze raz? 2.Wiking do wynajęcia Sączysmark:Czkawka, on mi zabije smoka. Czkawka:Nie, nie zabije. Mieczyk:Eee, tak zabije. Szpadka:Nie przytaszczył tu żelastwa żeby posmarować bułeczkę. Mieczyk:My byśmy przytaszczyli, ale nie on. 3.Folwark zwierzęcy Mieczyk:Eee, Czkawka słuchaj tatusiek cię szuka. Szpadka:Nieźle wkurzony. Czkawka:Odkąd się urodziłem zawsze jest nieźle wkurzony. Moge sie zalożyć że nic nie przeskrobałem. 4.Okrutna parka Astrid: (do Czkawki) Nie przejmuj się.Dobrze zrobiłeś. Zobaczysz przejdzie mu. Sączysmark:Przejdzie. A co jak nie przejdzie? Co wtedy? Nie będziesz mial na czym latać. A jeśli nie będziesz mial na czym latać to wtedy nie będziesz już szefem Smoczej Akademii! Ha! Astrid:No wtedy ja będę szefem. Na seio tego chcesz? 5.W smokach nadzieja Mieczyk:To ja mam pytanie: Gdzie niby cała zabawa? Astrid:No co wy, to nie żadna zabawa. W końcu to pomysł Czkawki. Czkawka:Dobrze powiedziane. Że co? 6.Albrecht i Łupieżcy Stoick:Pyskacz co mamy? Pyskacz:Dwie patelnie,wałek i tępy kuchenny nóż. Stoick:I co chcesz zrobić jak znajdziemy Albrechta? Ciasto mu upiec?! Pyskacz:Ciasto nie ciasto. Może szarlotkę? Wszyscy kochają szarlotkę. (bierze nóż i rzuca w drzewo, które się rozwala) Pyskacz:Widziałeś? Wcale nie taki tępy! 7.Jak sobie wybrać smoka Czkawka: (do Thornada) Sory za ten kaganiec. Stoick:Dobra synek, do roboty. Nie marnujmy czasu. Czkawka:Temu też by sie przydał kaganiec. Stoick:Że co proszę? Czkawka:Nie,nic,nic. 8.Krótka historia pewnego portretu Czkawka: (czyta wskazówkę) Na samym kresie świata, wśród fal wzburzonych mórz, w wężowej paszczy wnętrzu, kolejny leży klucz. Mieczyk:Wężowej? Nienawidzę węży. Węże to gady nie? Szpadka:Nie wiem czy ty czaisz, ale siedzisz na gadzie. Mieczyk: (wzdryga się) Łeeeeeee! 9.Smoczy kwiat Śledzik:Ale niestety, my nie żyjemy w idealnym świecie. Bo Wrzeniec nie ma jadu! Mieczyk:Szkoda ale wygląda cacy. Śledzik:Nie rozumiesz? Księga mówi zero jadu! Mieczyk:Załapałem. Zero jadu! Człowieku napisz se to na czole! 10.Słodka Heathera cz.1 Czkawka:Halo? Kurczak? To jest ta twoja dieta? Astrid:Serio? Teraz chcesz o tym gadać? 11.Słodka Heathera cz.2 Śledzik:Wiesz taki trening bez księgi, przyjemna sprawa, ale Albrecht sam z siebie nam jej raczej nie odda. Astrid:Nie. Nam nie. Ale na przyklad Heatherze kto wie? Śledzik: (szeptem) Coś mi się wydaje że Astrid znowu najadła się smoczymiętki. (Astrid wali go w brzuch) Śledzik:Ał! Coś ty zawsze taka brutalna? Astrid:Żadna brutalna. Tak się komunikuję. Czkawka:Ale chcesz powiedzieć, że mamy ją teraz puścić? Astrid:Tak jakby. Śledzik:Taa.Smoczymiętka.Ał. (Astrid znowu wali go w brzuch) 12.Festiwal Roztopów (bliźniaki oglądają ostateczną rozgrywkę) Mieczyk:Uuu. Kamienie w twarz. Nie ma to jak czasem kamienie w twarz. (dostaje od Szpadki kamieniem w twarz) Mieczyk:Tak to jest to siostrzyczko. 13.Bliźniacze szaleństwa Mieczyk:Pomogę ale nie z nią. Z nią nie. Szpadka:Ja też z nią nie idę na pewno nie! Mieczyk:Właśnie. Czekaj. Co? 14.Kiedy uderza piorun Sączysmark:Ta burza to odlot. kiedy pada, wychodzę sobie bez niczego, biorę gąbkę mydło i dobrze mi. Śledzik:No wiem mieliśmy w tej sprawie nadzwyczajne zebra.... (przerywa mu piorun) 15.Co kryją smoki Sączysmark:Skąd niby wiemy, że to akurat Szeptozgon zrobił te dziury? Astrid:Sugerujesz, że uganiamy się za jakimś innym półtora tonowym potworem wsuwającym głazy? Sączysmark:Ja wiem co ty. Nie mieszaj mi. Nieładnie! 16.Smarkaty smarkacz Pyskacz: (do Hakokła) Tak smoku. Podążaj za zapachem swego pana. Astrid:To Sączysmark. Ciężko się będzie zgubić. 17.Skręćkarcze bagna Astrid:Co to było? Czkawka:Wygląda na to że trzeba sprawdzić. Śledzik:Ale tam straszny dźwięk. Nie idźmy w ten dźwięk. Astrid:Właśnie że idźmy. Na tym polega zabawa. Śledzik:No właśnie te nasze zabawy. 18.Dziwnobarwny klejnot (Astrid łapie Mieczyka) Mieczyk:Ej co ty robisz? Astrid:Skórę ci ratuję. Dość dosłownie! 19.Jesteśmy rodziną cz.1 Pyskacz: (puka do domu Pleśniaka) Pleśniak otwieraj! Wóz ci naprawiłem. Zupełnie jak nowy. Dostawa do domu. O lepszej obsłudze klienta nie masz co marzyć. 20.Jesteśmy rodziną cz.2 (bliźniaki rozwaliły atrapę Nocnej Furii) Astrid:A gdyby to był Szczerbatek? Zabilibyście go! Mieczyk:Tak. Gdyby kurczak miał rogi to byłby jakiem. Szpadka:A gdybym ja była dziewczyńska to byłabym swoim bratem. Mieczyk:Właśnie. Chwila? Co? 21.Żyj i pozwól latać Mieczyk:Ej. Skąd znamy tego dzika? Szpadka:No jak to skąd? przecież to dzik Tadzika. Astrid:Oni tak na poważnie? Mieczyk: (do Zmiennoskrzydłych) Te smok! Lepiej się nie tykaj Tadzika! Czkawka:Aha. na poważnie. (Zmiennoskrzydłe plują w nich kwasem) Mieczyk:Sory Tadzik, sam sobie radź! 22.Gronkielowe żelazo Pyskacz ( do Śledzika z mieczem) : Ej, mały. A ty wiesz co to jest? Mieczyk : Ja zgadnę, ja. Nie podpowiadaj mi. Szpadka: Eee... A nie miecz? Mieczyk : Chyba mówiłem nie podpowiadaj mi! ( i zaczęli się bić) 23.Noc i Wrzask (Dagur i Czkawka zaczajają się na Nocną Furię) Dagur:Słyszysz to? Coś mniejszego. To na pewno Furia. Czkawka:Mnie to bardziej brzmiało na dzikiego jaka. (z krzaków wyłazi Sączysmark) Czkawka:Blisko byłem. 24.Niespodzianki spod spodu Sączysmark:A wiesz Astrid tak pomyślałem...... Astrid:Gadaliśmy o tym twoim "myśleniu" niczemu nie służy zapomniałeś? 25.Gdzie zimują Ognioglizdy Sączysmark:Jak to zawsze mawia tatko... Astrid:Umyj się wreszcie syneczku? Szpadka:Odgryź sobie język syneczku? Mieczyk:Wsadź lepiej łeb jakowi w...... 26.Zemsta Mieczyk: (do Sączysmarka) Spójrz mi głęboko w oczy. Szpadka:Ale nie za głęboko bo jeszcze oślepniesz. 27. Na szarym końcu Albrecht:Masz ty szczęście Pleśniak. Dzisiaj cię jesszcze nie zabiję. Pleśniak:Czuję dziwną ulgę kiedy to mówi. Bestial:Uwierz mi. Lepiej kiedy nie mówi. 28.Nieposkromiony apetyt Astrid:A skąd wiemy że to działa? Czkawka:Stąd że Śledzik i Sączysmark pojawią się na Smoczej Wyspie. Astrid:Jak się pojawią to ja normalnie pocałuję Sączysmarka. (chwilę później...) Czkawka: (do Astrid) Patrz jest Śledzik i jest Sączysmark (mówi głośniej). We własnych osobach na Smoczej Wyspie. Czkawka: (do Sączysmarka) A wiesz, rozmawialiśmy z Astrid o tobie. Sączysmark:O mnie? Dziwne. (Czkawka robi tzw. "buzi buzi") Astrid: (do Czkawki) Jak powiesz, język ci wyrwę i zęby wybiję. Zobaczysz. (z 29 odcinka mam 2 ulubione teksty więc napiszę dwa) 29.Zębiróg w ogniu Szpadka:Łatwiej by się orientowało w tych lasach gdyby nie było tu tyle drzew. Mieczyk: (do Szpadki) Ej gdzie ty idziesz? Szpadka:No do wioski po Czkawkę. Mieczyk:Nie powiem mu że wpadłem w pułapkę. Będzie mi to wypominał do końca życia. Szpadka:No dobra. Powiem mu że to pułapka woadła na ciebie. Mieczyk:Ty to jednak jesteś bystrzacha. 30.Wandersmok cz.1 Sączysmark:Szmegi. Czkawka:No wybacz ale nie bardzo cię w tej chwili rozumiem. Mieczyk:A ja rozumiem. Powiedział "Czkawka czuję się świetnie" Sączysmark:Szmegi! Mieczyk:Przestań słyszeliśmy. Przetłumaczyłem im. 31.Wandersmok cz.2 Czkawka:Ja nie mogę iść, rozpoznają mnie. Szpadka? Szpadka:Od tego ich żarcia mam wzdęcia. Czkawka:Dziękuję za tę jakże cenną informację. 32.Pięć drogowskazów (nie mogłem wybrać jednego więc napiszę kilka ;)) Sączysmark:Jakżesz on pięknie nikogo nie szanuje. Pojętny uczeń. No to teraz mogę już spokojnie odejść. Astrid:Przestań mi już robić nadzieję. (Gustaw wlatuje do Akademii na Kiełohaku) Mieczyk:Ej czy mi się wydaje czy właśnie wleciał tu malutki Sączysmark na różowym Hakokle? Sączysmark:Ten tu młody kolega Gustaw zgodził się kontynuować Sączysmarczą tradycję. Gustaw:To dla mnie zaszczyt. Astrid:Błagam. Nie mówcie że mały będzie latał i krzyczał "Smark, smark, smark!" Sączysmark:A to nawet niezły pomysł. Słyszałeś mały? Zanotuj sobie. Czkawka:Gustaw ile razy mam ci powtarzać że tu nie wolno się bawić? Gustaw:Ale ja się nie bawiłem. Ja trenowałem smoki. Sączysmark:Alee. Okażesz takiemu trochę ciepła i już cię naśladuje. Astrid:Chcesz być wkurzający i obleśny? Śledzik: (do Czkawki) Ale weź zobacz na Smarka. Taki jest pewien że jest świetny. A jeśli się okaże że nie.... Astrid:Nie musisz kończyć, już mi się podoba. Dagur:Dlaczego nie wypaliło? Dlaczego? Dlaczego? Bestial:Panie myślę że cały problem leżał w egzekucjii planu. Dagur:Egzekucji? Czy ja słyszałem egzekucji? (wyjmuje miecz) No proszę nareszcie mówisz do rzeczy. 33.Uwolnić Wrzeńka Czkawka: (do Szpadki) Szpadka nie próbuj się ruszać. Szpadka:Wyobraź sobie że po raz pierwszy w życiu cię posłucham. 34.Wielki lód Astrid:A wiesz kiedy tak na niego patrzę specjalnie mi go nie szkoda. 35.Bajka o dwóch smokach Sączysmark:Nie no wielkie dzięki Czkawka. Astrid:Metoda nr 3 ach mogłam się domyślić. 36.Efekt węgorza Pyskacz: (o Sączysmarku) Temu to by się przydała podwójna dawka. Mieczyk:Kochani mamy prawdziwy przełom. Szpadka jest przekonana że jeśli ugotujemy jacze mleko da się je potem zamrozić, wbić patyczek i unurzać w różnych smakach nawet o dziwo w kokosie! Szpadka:Będzie się to nazywało lodoszpadki! Mieczyk:Ej chwilunia miało być lodomiecze. Tam na zewnątrz mówiłaś, że lodomiecze więc albo się przesłyszałem albo... Droga siostro próbujesz mi tu zawełnić oczy. Pyskacz:A dla naszej uroczej parki myślę, że nawet potrójna. Po co mrozić zupełnie dobre mleko? W życiu nie słyszałem większego barbarzyństwa. 37.Kto mgłą wojuje Astrid: (o bliźniakach) Jak zwykle nieoceniona pomoc. 38.Bim,bam,bum Czkawka: No ale przyznaj że są takie... Stoick:Urocze? Przytulaśne? Czkawka:Chciałem powiedzieć fajne. To co myślisz że...? Stoick:Ja wiem co kombinujesz ale nie ma mowy. Bliźniaki dostarczają nam już dośc rozrywki. 39.Wyrzutki cz. 1 Pyskacz: (o Albrechcie) Jesteś oskarżony o perfidię 1, 2 i 3 stopnia, świadomą perfidię, perfidię wspomaganą perfidią i o jeszcze więcej perfidi 40.Wyrzutki cz. 2 Pyskacz: (do Stoicka) Niewiarygodnr. Niemy Sven zaczął mówić. Oj nie spodoba ci się co ten facet wygaduje. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach